Mighty Ray Valentines
by Emerald Starbeam
Summary: Mighty Ray wants to ask someone to dance with him at the Valentine's Day party, and Jumpy has an idea to make this person Mighty Ray's Valentine. Will it work?


It was Valentine's Day in Big Green, and First Squad was sitting in the briefing room. Each member was doing their own thing; Jumpy Ghostface was posing to be sketched by Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia was giving herself a manicure, Mr. NoHands was having a footbath, and Mighty Ray was lifting weights.

Everything seemed like it was going to be a just an ordinary day, when Commander ApeTrullys voice came floating into the room via the intercom, telling them an important message.

"Dear all members of Big Green, as you all know today is Valentine's Day." It began. "Today is Valentine's Day as you all know. As its a special day, all usual duties are suspended for today as tonight at 7, we will be having a Valentine's Day party. All men are to wear tuxedos, and all women are to wear dresses. That is all for now."

Mr. NoHands began to speak to all of First Squad in response to the message.

"Ok, as the message said, the party is at 7, so please be ready by then. Sort out what you are going to wear beforehand, so you will be ready on time."

First Squad nodded, and they all went to their rooms to decide on party wear.

The cogs were going around in Mystique Sonia's head, deciding what she was going to wear. She suddenly knew what to wear. She had a dress that would be perfect for this sort of party. She began to plan her look. She decided on the dress, and she would get Yaksha to do her hair in some fancy style, and she had the perfect accessories that would complete the look she was going for. A shiny new Sonia would certainly stand out at the party!

Meanwhile, in Mighty Ray's room, Mighty Ray was going through his wardrobe, looking for his suit. He had a crimson coloured tux with a yellow and red bow tie and some black shoes. He grinned when he finally found it, and lay it out on his bed. He was sure to stand out in his red tux!

He wanted to look nice, as there was someone he wanted to ask to go with, someone he wanted to be his Valentine. But he didn't know how to ask her! He was worried she would put him down in front of everyone. He tried to wipe the image of her looking disgusted when he asked her to the dance from his head, and tried to think of a way to ask her without her knowing who it was straight away.

Just then, Jumpy Ghostface hopped into Mighty Ray's room. He was wearing a black bow tie around his neck.

"Jumpy look good?" He asked.

"Very smart, Jumpy." Mighty Ray replied.

Jumpy chittered with glee. He was glad at the compliment! However, he noticed Mighty Ray's face.

"Why Mighty Ray sad?" He asked, with a curious expression on his face.

Mighty Ray sighed.

"Don't tell anyone this, but there's a girl I'd like to ask to dance with at the party, but i don't think she likes me." Mighty Ray explained.

"Sonia?" Jumpy asked.

Mighty Ray looked shocked. "How did you..?"

"Sonia like... You too." Jumpy replied. He looked thoughtful. "Jumpy know how to get Sonia to go with you." He then began to explain.

Soon it was seven o' clock, and everyone except Sonia was in the dance hall.

Mighty Ray was in his red tux.

Jumpy was wearing his bow tie.

Lin Chung was wearing a black tux with a white rose in his button hole.

Kowloon was wearing a navy blue tux, and was carrying a rose in his mouth.

Alpha Girl was wearing a sparkly black sequin dress, her hair hanging in corkscrew curls around her face.

Hurricane Lee and Archer Lee were wearing black pinstripe tuxes, Hurricane Lee had a red bow tie and Archer Lee had a teal blue one.

Golden Eye Husky wore a black bow tie like Jumpy.

But where was Sonia? They were all trying to be patient, but she was taking ages!

Just then she emerged from her room and they all gasped.

She was wearing a cerise dress with puffy, frilly sleeves. It had a long skirt that came down to her ankles with a lacy hem. Her hair was wavy and shoulder length with silver glitter in it, with a sparkly silver flapping butterfly clip pinning it to the side. She also had sparkly silver eye shadow and her nails painted silver. On her feet were silver dolly shoes.

Mighty Ray was especially stunned. She looked amazing!

Jumpy looked at Mighty Ray, and Mighty Ray nodded to agree to put their plan to action. Mighty Ray picked up a banana and swallowed it. Then Jumpy lifted Mighty Ray and moved him as he beamed a ray of electricity. He had done this when competing against HighRoller in a firework competition. Only he wasn't doing pictures with his electric now...

In the air, he had written in fancy cursive writing:

_Sonia, will you be my valentine?_

Mystique Sonia looked stunned now. It was as if he'd read her mind! She had wanted to go with him, and now he was asking her to.

"Of course I'll be your Valentine!" She answered, smiling, while blushing as pink as her dress.

"YEEEEESS!" Cheered Mighty Ray.

The whole room filled with cheers, and Mighty Ray make fireworks using his eyes.

Soon, music began to play. Mighty Ray turned to Sonia.

"Can I have this dance, Valentine?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonia said, shyly.

They both began to dance, together.

Mighty Ray grinned with glee. He would be thanking Jumpy later, because his plan had worked!


End file.
